


往昔之井

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Golf RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 帕特里克·坎特利体会到幸福感存在的时刻，是它永远流失的瞬间。
Relationships: Christopher Roth/Patrick Cantlay





	1. 海水可量

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于来写crpc了！感觉这种灵魂伴侣式的关系写成单纯的友情或爱情都是对他们两人的侮辱……orz希望我能表达出他们的万分之一好。  
> 如果有哪位不明所以的人坚持看到这里的话，我介绍一下：配对是Christopher Roth(Chris Roth)/Patrick Cantlay，后者是职业高尔夫球手，前者是他高中开始的学长、球童和最好的朋友。Cantlay在业余时期曾连续55周排名业余世界第一，转职业后却饱受伤病困扰，完全不复当年辉煌，2013-2017年总共没打几场比赛。除伤病之外，还有一项沉重的打击：2016年初，Roth在陪Cantlay养伤度假，在一起过马路时Roth被来车撞倒。他死在Cantlay的怀中。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坎特利的设想都建立在无数的不确定性上，但有一件事情是没有疑问的：假若真的有那么一天，那么罗斯是站在他身边的最佳人选。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *时间线是2011 RBC Canadian Open，P. Cantlay以业余身份拿到T9。大部分对话基于赛后采访。

“……他是我的朋友。我们搭档的时间？大概已经四年了吧。”

十九岁的帕特里克·坎特利眯起眼睛，在答案跃入脑海后稍微偏头。忠实的摄像机一字不落地记录下这段采访，记者向他的回答表示感谢，随后沿着采访区的围栏离开。人群中留出一块空缺，很快下一名记者走了上来。

这是2011年的加拿大，萧内西高尔夫俱乐部。优秀的球手总会引人关注，业余身份也难以掩盖他们的光芒。克里斯托弗·罗斯站在人群的外面，向被话筒包围的坎特利眨着眼睛。后者在人影的缝隙中捕捉到球童的神情，正在进行的一段发言停滞了一瞬。  
他补救得很快，面前的记者微笑着记录下来，提出最后一个问题，“首次登上业余世界第一的宝座，你对于自己的职业规划有什么想法吗？”

陈词滥调，坎特利想。记者们喜欢拿着话筒追着人跑，向他们轰炸何时转职业的无聊问题。但这有什么可以确定的呢，他才刚完成自己的大学第一年，无论学业还是打球，都是新鲜的选择。

“谢谢。”记者收起话筒，结束了这次采访。

坎特利长呼一口气，在不再属于自己的摄像机群中拨出一条路。罗斯已经走到采访区的尽头等待着他。坎特利一巴掌拍在自己的球童兼好友的背上，“走，喝两杯去。”

这当然是一个玩笑。他们订了今晚回洛杉矶的机票，稍微休整后，便要再赶往下一场巡回赛。罗斯以前和他打趣道，要和你的球童打好关系，毕竟能无偿陪你南征北战的人并不多。

坎特利耸耸肩，摸着兜里的手机，那块白色砖头方才震动了两下。罗斯瞥他一眼，“谁的消息？”

“估计是普利。这小子可能很想让我们请他喝一杯。”

球队里总是这样的气氛——在巡回赛中崭露头角的人回到学校，自掏腰包与他的队友们庆祝一番，尽管囿于业余身份，他不会拿到与名次相称奖金中的任何一分。罗斯笑了笑，“说老实话，我也挺关心奖金问题。我应该拉一个清单，算算你已经欠了我多少钱。”

坎特利甩给他一个戏谑的眼神，“伙计，如果真的有那么一天，少不了你的。”

“我可没说我还要给你当球童。”

“我也没说我要转职业。”

然后便是沉默。每当话题进行到这里时，笼罩他们的只有沉默。这阵沉默一直持续到他们坐上离开温哥华的飞机。舱内空调凉爽，窗外一片漆黑，寂寞的机翼在空中闪着光。坎特利窝在座位里，手搭在腰间的安全带上，他扭头看着在身旁沉入睡眠的罗  
斯，再望向窗外，思绪倏忽飘到很远的地方：他十九岁，充满活力，能马不停蹄地从一座球场赶向下一座球场。但今晚尘埃落定后，他忽然感到一阵久违的疲惫和迷茫。酸痛感顺着脊背攀上脖颈，他扭动了几下，动作吵醒了朋友。

罗斯揉着眼睛从睡梦中醒来，坎特利的侧脸在他视线中只有不清晰的轮廓，“……帕特？怎么了？”

“在想你的问题。”

“我可不陪你，我要拿毕业证的。”

罗斯打了个哈欠，靠在坎特利的肩上。后者低头看着他毛茸茸的头顶，第一百次思考同一件事情：他是否要转职业，在哪一年转职业，克里斯是否还是他的球童。克里斯毕竟和普雷斯顿他们截然不同——他不是球手，他不在校队，他们只是业余球手-临时球童的合作关系。

虽然这种关系时间不短，像坎特利回答记者提问的那样，从他来到圣母忠仆会高中的那个秋天起，已经四年了。

坎特利在记忆里回顾十五岁的那个夏天——他和父母在梅特德伊与圣母忠仆会之间纠结，他第一次踏上后者的球场，在试训时惊艳了众人。罗斯就是在那天走上来要他的联系方式，而这位大他一年的学长在他入学后也始终热情地为他提供帮助：坎特利最开始被破格提拔到与高年级生一起训练时，没有人愿意与他配对，罗斯是怀有善意的唯一一人。

“你不愿意打球吗？”

在坎特利高中的最后一年，他向罗斯提出了这个问题。罗斯那时已经升入大一，在繁重的学业中抽出一周来陪他打全州高中锦标赛。他们合作拿下了冠军，坎特利捧起奖杯，意识到他距离罗斯越来越远。没有院校会为球童提供全额奖学金，他将去到比罗斯更好的大学，在一支更专业的球队中向着美巡赛场发起冲击。

那时罗斯是怎么回答的呢？“对我而言做球童有更好的掌控感。”但坎特利也知道，这种奇妙的关系并不稳固。他可以早早辍学转职业，但他不能对罗斯施以同样的要求，罗斯的梦想正如他当律师的梦想一样重要。

——他不能永远把罗斯绑在身边。

起先罗斯的脑袋还会不断扭动，但几分钟后，他显然找到了最舒适的位置，彻底安静下来。坎特利感受着肩膀上沉甸甸的重量，思绪也逐渐平静。他想，他有无数个关于未来的规划，或拿到学位去做律师，或肄业转职打球，对于后者，如果在接下来的一年延续这赛季的精彩表现，他会以更自信的姿态迈入美巡赛场，去实现更大更恢弘的梦。他的设想都建立在无数的不确定性上，但有一件事情是没有疑问的：假若真的有那么一天，那么罗斯是站在坎特利身边的最佳人选。


	2. 黄粱一梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至少今天，把坎特利的名字与大师赛并列输入搜索框中，第一页的搜索结果仍然停留在九年前。穿着蓝色条纹衬衫的大学生走过球道，把七号铁杆塞入身着61号服装的球童手中。

那是他们第一次见到奥古斯塔的秋天。草皮过早地笼罩在凉薄的夕阳下，山毛榉的黄叶向人们随风挥手。坎特利站在窗前凝视了一会儿，无论从何种角度看，这都是一座神圣、美丽的球场。

“嘿。”他听见罗斯在身后喊他。坎特利回头，看见自己的球童瘫倒在床铺里揉着肚子，显然晚宴让他的肚子足够充实。

但那没有必要，至少坎特利今晚吃得很少。他上一次在奥古斯塔把自己撑到打嗝仍要追溯到九年前，那时候他们还是大学生，懵懂的全美冠军带着懵懂的球童走进会馆，被业余球员晚宴上的各式菜肴闪花了眼。但这以后就不再稀奇，坎特利想，他不应该把踏入奥古斯塔当作一件过分惊讶的事情，当他打好每一洞、打好每一场比赛，获得冠军、得到大满贯的参赛资格或更进一步，在四大赛事上夺冠，它们都会自然出现。在他业余时期参加公开赛与大师赛时，别人是怎么评价他的？他的教练、对手、评论员，他们都对他说，如果将来他获得一个或几个大满贯冠军，那并不令人惊奇。

哦，还有他的球童。坎特利扭头看向罗斯，后者正摆弄着手中的电视遥控器。九年前他第一次走过兰花道时，扛着球包坐在他身边的就是罗斯。他跌跌撞撞通过晋级线，在决赛轮中两洞打出+6。他把球从洞中捞出，感到过去的所以努力都付之东流。但罗斯拍着他的肩膀，“走吧，帕特，去火棘洞。”

那一天他以单轮保帕、总得分业余最佳的成绩结束了自己的首次大师赛之行。那可能也是他职业生涯的代表之作——至少今天，把他的名字与大师赛并列输入搜索框中，第一页的搜索结果仍然停留在九年前。穿着蓝色条纹衬衫的大学生走过球道，把七号铁杆塞入身着61号服装的球童手中。

他眨眨眼睛，这张照片正出现在他眼前。罗斯早已放下遥控器，转而翻阅着手中平板的相册。感谢先进的同步技术，回溯当年的记忆并不困难。罗斯有一整个记录他大学生活的相册，坎特利是他最好的朋友，但也只占其中的一小部分。更多的是和家人与同学出行的合影。翻过这一张大师赛的自拍，之后连续十几张坎特利都不再出现。

“这是谁？”坎特利坐到罗斯身边，手指着一张照片上的人影。那人带着帽子，左右手分别揽着生日帽加顶的坎特利和罗斯；拍照日期是某一年的3月18日。

“杰顿。我舍友叫过来的。”

坎特利耸了耸肩。他和罗斯不在一所大学，然而他们总在一起活动，以至于他被迫认识了罗斯的一众大学同学与舍友们。生日宴会也是一样，他们生日只差两天，于是每次总取中点来一起庆祝。宴会上人就更杂了，他的同学朋友，罗斯的同学朋友，很多人已经失去联系，现在对着照片也很难喊得出名字。

再往后又是很多各式各样的派对、聚会与合影。坎特利想，他们最轻松快乐的时光中学与大学时期，他大概有三四年没有感受过那样的快乐了。翻了很久后，时间终于抵达坎特利职业时期，再下一张是他们参加美巡赛Q-School的合影。

再往后，照片愈加稀疏。在无数次采访中，坎特利对那黑暗的几年避之不提，漫长的伤病期，前途未卜的职业生涯，甚至挚友的离世，每一件都像针刺在他的心上。

坎特利猛然惊醒。他手指再向左滑，一张纯黑肃穆的照片展现在他面前。他穿着被雨打湿的黑色西装，面对镜头低下头颅。  
画面里没有罗斯。

“那是我的葬礼。”他听见照片里缺失的人轻轻说道。

坎特利抬起头，仿佛四年半前冬日的雨水又从头顶倾盆倒下。他坐在球员编号48号的房间里，面向床铺背对窗户，奥古斯塔的秋草臣服在他背后，泛黄的山毛榉叶在微风中低声吟唱。夕阳毫无保留地倾斜下来，一部分洒在毫无知觉的坎特利的后背上，一部分照亮了罗斯的脸庞。

倏忽间，那阵刺痛从背部升起，坎特利忍着酸痛，他恍惚中回忆起那久远的三年，因背伤而被迫退赛的每一次，他想，自己至少要打完这一场比赛；但他没有，但他不能。他站起身来望向罗斯，期待他的球童能说出一些什么促使他坚持下去的话语。

但坎特利只听见：“再见。”

他眨眨眼睛。面前已然一片空荡。


End file.
